


Please don’t hurt me like this

by SanIker_59



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gay, Infidelity, Kun doesn't like English, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: Lionel Messi and Sergio Aguero were in love at some point





	Please don’t hurt me like this

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [请不要伤我至此](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322596) by [BAIR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR)



Kun thinks there are a lot of weird English phrases. So many things that make no sense no matter how many times his translator tries to explain it. An example,  _ some cruel trick of fate _ , Kun had gone over the phrase over and over again for twenty minutes in his English lesson before finally giving up. English would never make sense to him anyways, no need to worry himself over some stupid phrase.

Kun thought the whole situation was pretty fucking ironic. 

As he sat in front of Leo, clutching his backpack in his hands, arms resting on his thighs. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to look up at Leo because he knew the look Leo would be giving him, the look that would make his words not only real, but permanent. So he sat on the hotel bed, heart pounding in his chest while he brain screamed at him to do whatever he had to, get on his knees and beg, cry for forgiveness or a second chance or whatever it would take for Leo to place his hand on his head and laugh before explaining he wasn’t being serious, he didn’t mean what he said.

Kun remembers with disdain that Leo doesn’t joke very often, especially not about these kinds of things.

He hears Leo let out a sigh, or perhaps it’s closer to a huff of frustration as Kun continues to stare at his bag, hands fiddling with the straps.

“Kun, we have to talk about this,” Leo insists, stubborn as always and barely allowing any sympathy for his fellow countryman because that is what Leo is trying to establish. They are friends, but they can’t be more than that. Leo can’t be more than that. Kun wonders if Leo could hear his heart breaking in his chest, wonders if maybe he could then he would stop speaking to him like this. “Kun, look at me.”

Kun releases a shaky breath as he raises his eyes, slowly moving over Leo’s body from his toes all the way to his eyes, trying to memorize him being so close because Kun isn’t sure if he will be this close to Leo again anytime soon. As Kun looks into Leo’s eyes he learns that this has already been decided. He has no say and no chance to change Leo’s mind.

“Leo,” Kun’s voice breaks into a whimper and if he was feeling more himself right now, if he could feel Leo’s hand wrapped around his heart, beginning to tighten it’s hold.

“Don’t Kun, we can’t do this anymore. You know that and you know that we’ve both known this would be coming,” Leo cuts him off, eyes betraying almost no emotion as Kun bites into his lower lip, dropping his gaze to the skin of Leo’s neck, his own eyes threatening to fill with tears as Leo continues. “I can’t do this to Anto, she deserves better than this. She deserves all of me. She loves me and I love her Kun, more than anyone in the world.”

Kun sits frozen as the hand around his heart, the one he had invited in so long ago, the one he had held close to his chest and warmed, the one he had willingly given himself to, yanks back, pulling the center of Kun’s chest with it. Kun thinks he may stop breathing. He knows the implications of Leo’s words, knows that Leo understands it to. His mind flashes back to those familiar words  _ “I love you, more than anyone in the world.” _ Kun whimpers as he realizes Leo might just be trying his hardest to hurt him.

“Please, please don’t hurt me like this,” Kun whispers into the empty room. Leo hears the words perfectly, feels his own heart clench at the desperation, the pain, the contempt in Kun’s voice. Leo closes his eyes for a moment, sparing himself one moment longer before he prepares to cut the last tie, finish this once and for all. He remembers the nights sharing Kun’s bed, the matches played side by side, the days spent only with one another, the way Kun had shined around Leo, his warmth holding Leo close even as Leo began to pull away.

“I don’t love you.”

Kun watches as the hand pulverizes his heart in his hand, right in front of a frozen Kun. Tears stream down his cheeks as a whimper escapes his lips. The hand opens, letting the ruined heart fall the ground between Kun’s feet as he watches. Leo grabs his last bag, allowing himself to glance back once more at the hunched figure beginning to shake on the bed before he turns, closes his eyes and walks out the door.

Kun feels the ache in his chest, all missing pieces and torn muscle. As he sits, shaking, on the verge of hyperventilating, he wonders to himself how he could have fooled himself. He always thought Leo’s heart had been safe in his hand just as his was safe in Leo’s. He wondered how it could take this to make him realize.

Leo had never trusted Kun with his own heart, though he had willingly taken hold of the other man’s.

Kun’s chest remained empty, and in a way, Kun thought he might finally be the same as Leo.

After all, how could someone like that even have a heart of his own.


End file.
